Problems with Pregnancy
by mindgames0145
Summary: Korra is pregnant, and although some of the changes are amusing to Bolin, some are really troublesome to Korra. Borra pregnancy. Also I apologize if the story is OOC... I was watching Shakespeare in Love while writing...


She's gotten more amusing over the last few months, though of course it's only amusing to those who have the ability to observe her. In her opinion, life has progressively been getting more and more annoying and difficult.

It started right away, things that she used to love -those dumplings that Mako used to pick up, the cupcakes I would bring her, the noodles that her mother and Katara had always made for her- all started to make her suddenly ill. She'd be so enthusiastic, waiting impatiently at the table until the food arrived, and then barely being able to propel herself away from the table to either the toilet or the garbage before she would heave.

That's when we all knew that the handful of an avatar that we all love would be having a little handful of her own. I honestly couldn't stop smiling, after all, Korra and I bringing a baby into the world is more than I could have ever dreamed of. And of course, my smile would grow every time she became ill because it was a reminder that this was ours, this was our bundle of joy that remained inside of her. And of course she became agitated and infuriated that her discomfort, dismay and illness brought happiness to me. But of course, she really was happy that our family was growing.

The next part I really enjoyed, though it deeply annoyed her; the aggrandizement of the most voluptuous aspect of her physical being. The pregnancy induced her supple bosom to swell and balloon, surprising as I had never though they could become larger or more attractive. Although, this caused her great misfortune, as not only did their sudden growth leave her old clothes too tight and uncomfortable that she needed to go shopping and buy herself new dressings, but they also became nuisances in that they constantly knocked into things, made her lose her balance and cause pain to her back. But to me, it was just another perk; they were appealing to me and also brought me amusement because I got to see how others reacted to her. Mako took to looking at the ceiling when he was around her because otherwise his eyes would drift to her chest and he would blush. Then, she would realize why he blushed and her cheeks would heat and she would slap him. This happened with General Iroh as well. And there was the one time where Rohan, who Pema has been trying to wean off of breast milk for the previous few months, attempted to latch himself onto Korra, which caused me and the other children to burst out laughing while Pema and Tenzin turned beet red and apologized profusely.

* * *

It wasn't until about her fifth month, when she was really starting to show and her ankles were swelling that she started having problems with her bending. He balance had become even more unsteady and when she would try to earthbend she would end up making large gauges that she hadn't intended on forging. Tenzin and I quickly went to her to persuade her to leave the earthbending to me until the baby came. She didn't come around quickly, that is until she was trying to move a small pebble with bending so she wouldn't have to bend over to pick it up and she accidently sent part of a cliff on the island into the sea.

Then it was her firebending. It wasn't causing any problems really -she wasn't burning anything down- it was more that she kept trying to practice it, at seven months pregnant. It got to the point where her bending was so much more powerful than her balance that she would end up falling backwards on her butt from a small fire-punch and not be able to get up.

This was probably the most annoying to her, that she was reduced to sitting instead of practicing, as it was too dangerous for her to continue in her state. She was still allowed to heat herself tea, and use daily waterbending and airbending for small tasks if she needed, but she could no longer exercise her abilities. This was where my amusement ended, as she became depressed, sitting in bed all day on bed rest as the doctors decided that she would push limits if she wasn't restricted.

* * *

Everything changed one day; I came home to find her frantically writing things down, with dozens of books surrounding her on the bed and a huge smile on her face.

"Is everything alright Korra?" I asked as I cautiously approached the bed.

"Bolin!" She looked up and suddenly hugged me. "I didn't realize you came in! I'm so busy!"

"I can see!" I sat beside her as she picked up one of the books, flipped a few pages and wrote something down on her paper. "What're you doing?"

"Bolin, we're having a baby!"

I just looked at her, "Yes, Korra, well, that explains the belly and the boobs."

She frowned, "Bolin!" and she twitched my ear.

"Hey! What! I mean yes I know we're having a baby… but what're you doing?"

"I'm planning!" She exclaimed. She started showing me scribbles and pictures and books and articles all that made no sense at all separately, but made perfect sense when it involved Korra being a mother. There were pictures of her home, of her parents and of Naga. There was research on 'How to Travel with Kids' and what the best animal companions are for young children. There were pictures of fruit, armor, fabrics and vehicles. It all made sense.

"I'm happy you're happy," I finally said as I gave her a tight squeeze.

"We're all going to be happy," she paused to smile at me before turning back to the project in front of her.

From then on rather than focusing on what her pregnancy prevented her from doing, she focused on what it would allow her to do, and what she could show and teach to our child growing within her. And although she was upset she couldn't bend, she looked forward to finding out what type of bending our child would have, and being sure she could teach our child, even if he or she was a non-bender. Our child will be loved, and will have as many experiences as we can provide.


End file.
